divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the Wizard
This quest is obtained from the Wizard's Servants hiding at Hunter's Edge. There is a powerful wizard in Hunter's Edge, and if you find him there will be hope to stop Leandra. You don't have to finish ''Eternal Winter'' quest though, for there is a bug right now (even in the latest version, 1.0.177) that you can pass the poisonous log without Icara's ring or the amulet from the wizard's house. See below Bugs section to know how to. Walkthrough 　1.　Talk with Icara and get Icara's Blessing from her. 　2.　Go to Southern end of Hunter's Edge. There is a rock protruding. With a high perception character, go near the rock and find the hidden basement. Destroy the rock and go inside the basement. 　3.　Talk to the wizard's servants. Show them Icara's Blessing, and they will repair the portal to the wizard's house. 　4.　 Handle the hazardous traps and go upstairs. Light all the candleholder in Southern room and activate the mirror and you'll teleport to another room. Activate the lever to deactivate the barrier. Pick up the book, Titan Dictionary. Go to the north room and activate House Defense Master Switch to help servants to escape. Take Wizard's Cellar Key from the sofa. Loot the Jewellery Chest to find Phantom Protection Amulet. 　5.　Now head back to the poisonous log. Equip Phantom Protection Amulet to a character and make him alone go through the log. Use the Pyramid Teleporters to regroup your party. 　6.　Go to the farthest Eastern part of the forest. There are some Death Knights, Earth Demons and Cyclopes along the way. Find the House in the shore guarded by some Cyclopes. After fighting them, enter the basement of the house. 　7.　You will find the Forest Spirit, Shearah, imprisoned in a cage. There is a man named Balberith. You can either make a deal with him, or choose to fight him. 　8.　 If you choose to fight, Balberith will show his true form. He isn't that strong, but you should get rid of Tormented Ghosts first to keep Balberith from regenerating his health. You can get Source Temple Rune Stone after you beat him. |} 　9.　Go to the Source Temple located in the center of the forest. There are many Orcs, Goblins and Demons in your way so be prepared. Watch out for a unique Death Knight, Death Lord, who creates a lava surface and teleports you on it to instantly kill you. Enter the Source Temple when you reach there. 　10. Complete ''Inside the Source Temple'' quest and you will meet unconscious Zandalor at the end of the temple. The amulet he was wearing was made of a Star Stone, and it reacts with the Protagonists. Zandalor awakes, and talks with you. Rewards *? XP Bugs You can use Tactical Retreat, Phoenix Dive, Cloak and Dagger skill to jump over a cliff to gain access to the part of the forest where you can't reach unless crossing the poisonous log.